shopkinsfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Spilt Milk
Spilt Milk is a rare Dairy Shopkin from Season One. She was also released in Season Five as an Ultra Rare Charm. Bio Website Favorite Hobby: Splashing about in the local pool Your friends would describe you as... A bit of a klutz and a born risk-taker, I like to stir things up! Your Shopkins BFF: Breaky Crunch Where do you hang out? Dairy department Shopkins Cartoon: Collector's Guide She's a bit of a klutz and a born risk-taker, she likes to stir things up! Likes: Skimming through comic books Dislikes: Crying over spilt milk May Contain Traces Of: Lumps, lemon, and cow! Rarity: Rare Appearance Spilt Milk is a blue and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in yellow letters. Her variant is a green and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in pink letters. Her artwork depicts her as the original, except with pink shoes and a white cow instead of the word "MILK" on the top of her head. In Season Five, she was released as an Ultra Rare Charm. There are three variants of her. The first variant features her as a blue and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in yellow letters. She has a blue charm handle. The second variant features her as a translucent blue and white milk carton with white milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in yellow letters. She has a translucent blue charm handle. The third variant features her as a metallic silver and white milk carton with yellow milk flowing out the top. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in pink letters. She has a metallic silver charm handle. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Shopkins Jewelry Box playset. This variant features her as a pink and blue milk carton with blue milk. She has a very sad expression on her face, as she has just been spilt. Her milk carton reads "MILK" in pink letters. She has a pink charm handle. She is lightly coated with glitter. Trivia *The updated version of the Ultimate Collector's Guide refers to Spilt Milk with male pronouns. *As seen in The Fabled Lost Shopkins, she was the cause of Celeste Zest Cake's disappearance from Shopville, due to being compulsed to erase everything. *Her charms lack the milk teardrops that her standard figure has. **Her charms also depict her arms in a different position. Gallery IMG_2136.JPG|Spilt Milk toy IMG_2137.JPG|Spilt Milk variant toy IMG_2138.JPG|Spilt Milk collector's poster artwork IMG_2139.JPG|Spilt Milk collector's poster variant artwork IMG_2140.JPG|Spilt Milk Charm toy IMG_2141.JPG|Spilt Milk Metallic Charm toy IMG_2142.JPG|Spilt Milk Translucent Charm toy IMG_2143.PNG|Spilt Milk Charm artwork IMG_2144.PNG|Spilt Milk Metallic Charm artwork IMG_2145.PNG|Spilt Milk Translucent Charm artwork IMG_2146.JPG|Spilt Milk Shopkins Jewelry Box toy Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters